Harry Potter y el niño que vivio
by ByakoSenpai
Summary: Harry Potter vive con una hermosa familia, tiene una hermana que lo ama y es hermano del salvador del mundo mágico, pero él sabe que el mal regresara, y no va a permitirlo. Es un mago dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su familia y seguir con su vida perfecta, recurriendo al mago vivo más poderoso que existe, ¿Podrá nuestro héroe anónimo salvar el mundo? AU


Enserio si la saga fuera mía. Me compraría un Cadilac

.

.

* * *

Cap.0 Albus Dumbledore conoce a una vidente con aroma a jerez

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre conocido por su infinito conocimiento, según una gran mayoría, pero también era conocido por ser un hombre paciente y agradable. Su fachada de abuelo querendón era legendaria y un motivo por el cual era repudiado en muchos círculos de magos pura sangre, que creían que un hombre de su importancia y poder no debía actuar como un viejo chiflado amante de los muggles. Él podía pasar horas escuchando aburridos discursos políticos y argumentos tontos sobre porque los calderos debían estar regulados en tamaño por numero versus los que argumentaban que debían ser catalogados por letras, pero en ese preciso momento estaba tan frustrado y aburrido y lo único que quería era ir a su oficina y leer algo o jugar con sus artefactos mágicos.

Había tenido una renuncia inesperada, la profesora Edna Cayce, reconocida vidente a nivel mundial, le presento hace aproximadamente dos semanas su carta de renuncia inminente, por motivos de fuerza mayor (mucho sabia él sobre eso) ella dio termino a su larga carrera como docente. Y eso dejo varios problemas.

Normalmente la adivinación era un tema controversial, pues la mayoría de los magos y brujas no tenían ni una pisca de paciencia (o el don) para aprender el arte. Por lo cual había pocas personas capacitadas en todo el mundo para usarlo, mucho menos impartirlo. El mismo había sido un gran escéptico en el tema, por años se había burlado de las pocas personas que con una bola cristal o un mazo de cartas predecían su futuro. Se reía de ellos y hasta los ridiculizaba un poco, todo hasta que conoció a su muy antiguo amigo Gallert Grindelwald, él definitivamente tenía el don. Y durante la gran guerra mágica lo había demostrado a miles de magos. Pocos sabían que él lo había potenciado con su magia oscura, rituales tan raros y antiguos que le habían dejado una marca permanente pero, que a cambio, le habían dotado de un control total de sus poderes de predicción. Eso le había hecho casi ganar la guerra, junto con la varita de la muerte, era virtualmente imparable. Al menos hasta que el mismo lo venció.

Y fue esa experiencia de primera mano lo que le demostró que en realidad existían personas en el mundo capaces de ver más allá de lo evidente. Mirar en la magia misma y encontrar respuestas sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Aunque fueran muy pocas pues el don era raro y a veces se manifestaba al azar en diferentes personas, por lo mismo debía tener cuidado al elegir al remplazo de la profesora Cayce después de todo el mundo estaba lleno de charlatanes. Y ya había entrevistado a más magos y brujas de lo que debería cualquier mago en su sano juicio debía hacer. Todos con tanta habilidad para la adivinación como un squib para hacer magia.

Y era precisamente por eso que había concertado esta entrevista de trabajo en el bar de su hermano. La mujer no se había ganado aun el derecho de pisar su amada Hogwarts. Sybill Trelawney era una mujer que uno no miraría dos veces, poco atractiva, llena de adornos ridículos (que viniendo de él era algo irónico, bien sea dicho) y con olor a leve a jerez. La bruja llevaba más de una hora hablando sobre como el don había estado en más de 10 generaciones seguidas de su familia. Sobre las muchas profecías que habían predicho y las catástrofes que habían prevenido.

Y si Albus no fuera el hombre paciente y amable que presumía ser, la habría despedido hace mucho eso y que ya no le quedaban opciones cerca de Inglaterra y la junta de la escuela lo presionaba para que; o bien encontrara un maestro antes del plazo o se aboliera la clase y se remplazara con etiqueta Mágica la cual estaba en lista de espera ya desde hace varias décadas, quizás un viaje al Asia y un hechizo traductor para un mago oriental, ellos eran famosos por conocer métodos no estudiados en este continente. Eso era mejor que dejar que los puristas impusieran una clase elitista en su escuela. Él había perdido el debate sobre incluir optativas en idiomas mágicos, artes y duelo, ya que el cambio de materias solo podía darse por medio de mayoría de votos en el consejo escolar y todos opinaban que eran o bien una pérdida de tiempo o cosas que se incluían ya en algunas de las clases existentes.

Tan aburrida era la conversación unilateral que decidió activar su ultraperción mágica (1), uno de sus dones era sentir la magia, aunque no era natural y tenía que concentrarse en ello, podía sentir y leer la magia de la gente y detectarla a varios metros a su alrededor. Y fue por eso que noto varias cosas en orden seguido. La mujer frente a él estaba casi al borde del colapso mental tratando de convencerlo que la contratara, y eso hacía que su magia se empezara a volver loca; y poco a poco Albus lo sintió, si, definitivamente era eso, una pisca de magia ancestral, en específico, magia vidente. La misma magia antigua aunque contaminada que desprendía el viejo Gallert cuando hacia hechizos de predicción, aunque más pura y en mucho menor cantidad, se escondía en lo más profundo del núcleo mágico de la mujer. Y estaba creciendo conforme la mujer se ponía más y más nerviosa. Lento pero seguro, empezaba a formar un efecto curioso, viajando como aceite sobre un pequeño rio de agua, recorría su cuerpo en dirección a su cabeza acumulándose detrás de sus ojos. Donde los estudiosos creían que se encontraba El famoso ojo vidente.

Tan centrado estaba en ello que casi se perdió un pequeño detalle, en la periferia de sus sentidos, envuelto en las sombras y casi invisible, se encontraba una presencia, magia negra y blanca en perfecto equilibrio (2) oculta por una capa de sombras. El chico era bueno admitía Albus, pero aun así era joven y le faltaba aprender a controlar su magia ambivalente, era un espía.

Él decidió erigir una pequeña capa de magia de viento, funcionaba como un pabellón anti escucha, no permitiendo que el sonido viajara en ninguna dirección por fuera o por dentro, aunque mil veces más difícil que un pabellón anti escucha. Era más práctico si uno quería pasar desapercibido. Al mismo tiempo invoco un pequeño y lindo ratón negro (él hubiera preferido hacerlo azul eléctrico o rosa chillón pero debía ser discreto) el cual se dirigió a su hermano para pedirle el pequeño favor de echar al molesto escucha que tenía en el bar.

Todo eso le tomo un parpadeo, solo tuvo que rozar su varita para invocar magia que a los más poderosos hechiceros les habría tomado al menos 10 minutos y varios movimientos y palabras vistosas. Pero él era alguien hábil, tenía décadas de práctica y mucho poder dentro de su cuerpo. Así que le resulto fácil y lo mejor sin que nadie lo notara, ni su acompañante ni el misterioso intruso. Él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, que puso aún más nerviosa a la señora que hablaba más y más rápido, con pequeñas líneas de sudor bajando por su cuello. Y la magia antigua se movió más inquieta, ansiosa de ayudar a su compañera, cumpliendo su deseo. Acumulándose en los ojos de la mujer, los cuales brillaron en un precioso todo blanco aperlado, mientras su voz adquiría miles de capas como si muchas voces de hombres y mujeres hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Y ahí lo decidió, mientras en la periferia veía a su hermano patear a un asustado mago, vestido de negro, del cual solo alcanzo a ver la punta de una prominente nariz, que contrataría a esa mujer, tenía potencial, aunque ella misma no lo sabría jamás. Acababa de dar una inquietante profecía

-Está contratada Señora Trelawney, o debería decir, profesora Trelawney

La mujer solo lo vio confundida mientras pronunciaba un- ¿¡eh!?

Al parecer la caída del señor tenebroso se acercaba, al fin los años oscuros parecían estar cerca de terminar.

Mientras daba instrucciones a la confundida mujer que al parecer no se explicaba cómo había conseguido un trabajo que podría jurar nunca tendría. En su mente empezaban a correr miles de ideas y teorías, tenía que investigar para ayudar en lo posible, pues con una amenaza como la que cernía sobre el mundo mágico, un elegido podría ahorrar miles de muertes.

Albus Dumbledore tenía una misión, encontrar al elegido que derrotaría de una vez y para siempre al poderoso mago Lord Voldemort.

Cap. 0 fin

* * *

Y he aquí mi primer capítulo, espero les guste mis amigos, tenía muchos años sin escribir nada, esperen una pronta actualización y espero revienten el botón de reviews. Siempre me pregunte a mí mismo que pasaría si Albus hubiera detectado a Snape, o hubiera silenciado su conversación Con Trelawney (que nombre tan molesto de escribir) y porque la contrato, de ahí nace mi primer OC del cual no sabrán mas, no encontré el nombre de la anterior profesora de adivinación ni porque renuncio así que dije pues vamos a inventarnos algo, que ya tengo una idea de porque se fue, si alguno quiere saberla solo pídala que yo puede que los complazca. Siento que es algo original lo que escribiré pero igual no, he leído más fics que libros en mi vida. Pero si encuentran algo parecido pásenmelo que igual me saco alguna idea.

Oh en el fic no habrá Yaoi/yuri de nadie que no sea canon. Habrá parejas pero mucho mucho más tarde, y pues ya veremos que va saliendo sobre la marcah

Algún beta que quiera corregir mi insufrible ortografía, no nadie, bueno.

Nos leemos pronto su gran amigo Byako Senpai


End file.
